I miss you Wormmon, Part 1
by Shadow of a Rose
Summary: A songfic dedicated to Wormmon
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first sad songfic ever and it's dedicated to Wormmon and Ken. I've decide to make this a very short series but this is the most sad part. I'm using the lyrics to "The Time has Come" from the first Pokemon CD and some of the lyrics to N'SYNC's song " I Thought She Knew." So here it is " I Miss you Wormmon, Goodbye."   
*************************************************  
Part 1  
  
Ken has left the Digidestend and we see him build a small mound of dirt and stick a wooded cross in it.   
We can see a name carved into it, reading:  
  
Here Lies Wormmon  
My best friend ever  
May you forever rest in peace  
  
He sits in front of it and stares at the small grave.  
A single tear slips down his face as he reads the name again  
"Wormmon." he softly whispers as memories flash before his eyes.  
  
(The Music starts up)  
I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
  
Ken was siting in front of his computer, when all of a sudden it flashed and sucked him in with a flash of light. Once he opens his eyes he sees that he is in a forest. He called out for anyone and a voice answered. He heard a rustling from the bushes and saw a small green and purple bug like creature.  
"Hello Ken. Welcome to the Digital World. I'm Wormmon, your Digimon." he replied  
  
Just one moment and I knew  
Your my best friend  
'Do anything   
For you  
  
We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together   
Right by my side  
  
We see Ken and Wormmon catching Digimon then we see them riding that dragon, Sedramon like digimon, side by side.  
  
Through thick and thin  
Your the part of my life  
I'll always remember!  
  
Wormmon stuck by Ken's side no matter what. He believed in the Kindness hidden in Ken and sacrificed himself to show Ken himself.  
  
The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye.  
  
You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make my dreams come true  
How will I find   
Another friend  
Like you!  
  
By Wormmon sacrificing himself Ken sees that he was the best and most loyal friend that he ever had. he believed in the Kindness that Ken had evan when Ken didn't know it himself.  
  
Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
  
We see Ken smiling proudly after setting up another control spire while Wormmon stood by his side.  
  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning  
Ken sees Wormmon being deleted and wishes that he could start all over.  
  
The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Some how today...  
...we have to say Good bye.  
  
( piano plays for a few minutes and fades out)  
  
Ken now has tears running down his face as he stands and wipes he eyes with his sleeve. Then he starts to sing.  
  
(Music starts)  
  
He was the best in a life time  
A dream come true  
Oh why didn't I ever tell him  
Evan though he knew  
  
I shouldn't have taken him for garnet  
The worst thing I could do  
What I'll never understand is  
How could he knew  
( Background repeat)  
  
he knew that my world   
revolved around me  
His caring burned for me alone  
but I couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
( Background: I should have known)  
  
I should have known  
  
A heart full of words left unspoken  
now that we're through  
I tell my soul to left the pain unspoken  
Oh, I thought he knew  
I thought he knew  
he knew the kindness inside me  
evan though I couldn't see  
His kindness burned for me alone  
But I couldn't see the flame  
only myself to blame  
I should have known  
I should have known  
  
He was the best in a life time  
A dream come true  
Oh way didn't I ever tell him  
Evan though he knew  
  
Background: Evan though he knew  
Evan though he...  
  
Ken:  
KNEW  
  
( Music closes out)  
  
Ken looks at the grave on last time before he turns to leave.  
Unknown to Ken, in another parallel world where all digimon go after they die before becoming digi eggs, Wormmon had heard everything. He smiled while two big tears rolled down his face.  
  
" I knew that you cared for me Ken. Goodbye."  
  
  
To be continued...................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was written from the heart and part two will be out shortly. So just wait and I hope that you enjoyed part one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Note, here's the next part. I may or may not be very close to what happens on the show but here's my version on what might happen next. Also this ( ) means character thoughts. So here's the next part. Enjoy.   
************************************************  
Part 2  
  
It had been three whole days since the digidestend had returned from the digital world. Since they had heard that Ken had returned home they hadn't heard anything else about him. They had all agreed to meet at the park to discuss the subject.  
  
" I can't believe that Ken of all people had the crest of Kindness." said Matt.   
  
" Neither could we." said TK.  
  
" It doesn't make any sense." said Izzy.  
  
" What doesn't Izzy?" asked Yolie.  
  
" How is it that Ken can have one of the crests that we have yet you guys don't?"  
  
" We don't know Izzy. That's your department." said Tai.  
  
" Well this is one mystery that'll take some time to figure out. Anything else that you can tell us that happened?"  
" Well besides the fact that Wormmon died, Ken said something rather disturbing." said Cody.  
  
" What was it Cody?"  
  
" Well, after Wormmon was deleted Ken just got this weird look on his face, like he was in shock or something. He said 'Not again. Wormmon's gone, just like my brother. I was helpless to save him and now I can't save Wormmon either. Why do I keep losing people.' He also said that the reason for why he came to the Digital World was to escape those feelings but they still followed him unfortunately."  
  
" Yea, the guy was a total wreck! I've nerve seen anyone so broken up. It was like he was a zombie or something." said Davis.  
  
" We should go see him."  
  
All eyes turned to look curiously at Joe. He blushed a little but his expression was stern.  
  
" We should go see him." he repeated, " Who knows? Maybe we could cheer him up and get some answers from him."  
  
" Joe have you been spending time with Izzy again?" asked Tai, " Because that's the best suggestion that I've heard all day."  
  
" Yea!" said everyone else.  
  
" Well now's a good time. Now whoever's going, raise your hand."  
  
All the new digidestend raised their hands and so did Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy.  
  
" Well that's everyone. Let's go."  
*************************************************  
  
At the Ichijouji's  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji was just passing by Ken's room when she stopped and cracked open the door to check on him. He was still laying on his bed, dressed in the same clothes that he had worn the day he had disappeared and reappeared. He hadn't let his room since except to go to the bathroom or to get a drink of water. He hadn't eaten anything for three days straight and Mrs. Ichijouji was getting worried. All of a sudden the door bell rang. She quietly closed the Ken's door and went to answer the door bell.  
  
" Yes. Who is it?" she asked nicely. She expected to see a reporter or another one of Ken's teachers but was surprised to see a group of teenagers. One boy wearing a pair of goggles and carrying a strange but cute blue doll stepped forward.  
  
" Hello. Is this the Ichijouji residence?" he asked.  
" Why yes it is. Who are you?" she asked politely.  
  
" We're friends of Ken." said the blond boy wearing a white hat, " Can we please speak with Ken?"  
  
" I guess so, that is if Ken feels like talking." she said as she invited them in. She lead them towards Ken's room and knocked on the door. " Ken dear, are you awake? You have some friends who want to speak to you." There wasn't an answer but the door did open a little. Mrs. Ichijouij smiled and turned to look at the group. " Please try not to tire him out. He's had a rough time." she said kindly before leaving the group.  
  
" She doesn't have a clue on how rough." TK muttered as the group stepped into Ken's room. It was well kept but the only light in the whole room came from a single window. Sitting on the bottom bunk was Ken. He had his head lowered so they couldn't see his expression.  
  
" Hey Ken." said Davis.  
  
" What do you want." he said sharply. The others especially the digimon jumped to hear Ken's Emperor's tone. He looked up to see the shocked look on their faces and his expression softened. " I'm sorry. Forgive me." he said as he lowered his head again.  
  
" Ken, we're here to talk to you." said Kari.  
  
" About what?" he said softly.  
  
" We need to ask you some questions about the Digital World." said Izzy. Ken looked up in Izzy's direction and glared. Izzy inwardly shivered at the coldness in Ken's eyes but continued. " Ken, how exactly did you get to the Digital World?"   
  
" I was sitting at my computer trying to create another program when all of a sudden a strange E-mail appeared on my screen. I opened it then there was a flash of light. The next thing that I know is that I was standing in the middle of a lush forest." he said softly. ( Where I first met Wormmon)  
  
" By any chance did you live in or near Highten View Terris?" Ken suddenly flinched.  
  
" Yes. I did use to live near Highten View Terris." Joe noted the strain in Ken's voice as he said Highten View Terris.  
  
" Did you before the events that took place four years ago, did you happen to see Greymon and Parrotmon fighting?"  
  
" No."  
  
" We're you or any of your parents caught when Myotismon attacked."  
  
" No. We weren't in the city at the time. We were in the country visiting my grandmother."   
  
" That's enough questions Izzy." said Joe suddenly. Izzy shot him a questioning look but Joe shook his head. Ken seemed to smile in relief from the questions.  
  
" Thank you for answering our questions Ken." said Joe.  
  
" Your welcome." he said solemnly.  
  
" Guys it's time for us to go unless you all want to miss dinner." said Joe as he looked at his watch. Everyone nodded and followed him out of the room except for Davis and Demiveemon. Ken looked up and saw that they were the only ones left in his room.  
  
" What do you want?" he suddenly asked.  
  
" Well Ken, I...." Davis didn't know what to say and Demiveemon could see that so he took matters into his own hands.   
  
" What Davis is trying to say is.. don't be so glum Ken.   
You still have people who care for you so.. start over, have fun, make friends." Ken looked comically at Demiveemon before he stood up and walked over to the two. He stood in front of Davis, reached out and rubbed Demiveemon's head. The little digimon smiled as Ken rubbed. A faint smile came to his own face the he stopped and looked Davis straight in the eye.  
  
" You know that your very lucky to have such a high spirited friend." he said almost sadly.  
  
" I guess I am." said Davis as he looked at Demiveemon then turned his attention to Ken, " You know Ken, you can have friends too." Ken snorted and gave a "Yea right," kind of expression but Davis ignored it and started to leave. When he was at the front of the door he turned to look at ken for one last time.  
  
" You can have friends Ken. All you have to do is try." said Davis as he walked out the door before Ken could answer. After he heard his mother show them the way out he laid back down on his bed, thinking about what Davis and Demiveemon had said.  
************************************************  
  
Outside Ken's Apartment  
  
As soon as everyone was out in the hallway Izzy go on Joe's case.  
  
" Joe! Why did you interfere with my questioning?" Izzy demanded.  
  
" I'll tell you later Izzy but for now I need your help, yours too Matt." said Joe quickly.  
" Why?" asked everyone.  
  
" I'll tell all of you later. But right now the only I only need Matt and Izzy." said Joe firmly.  
  
" All right Joe. But don't hesitate to let us know when something comes up." said Cody and everyone else. They all left Ken's apartment building and went their separate ways.  
  
Mean while in Ken's room  
  
Ken was getting some money from his bank. He stuffed it into his back pocket and quietly left his room. He carefully peered into the kitchen to see that his mother wasn't looking so he headed for the door. He quietly opened it and slipped out into the empty hallway. He looked around to see if anyone was around. There wasn't so he took the elevator to get to the first floor. After he left the elevator he calmly walked out of the building's doors and quickly ran down the street and into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Were is Ken going? Why does Joe need Izzy and Matt's help so urgently? What is he hiding? Find out in part three. Believe me, you wont believe what happens next!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Here it is! The final part to "I miss you Wormmon." This part is going to get a little musical but it helps to set the mood. Also this ( ) means character thought. This is the longest part sooo.... enough drama.... Let the show Begin!!!  
*************************************************  
Part 3  
  
Ken ran quickly down the street and didn't slow down until he was about two blocks away from his apartment building. He slowed down to catch his breath then walked another three blocks until he stood in front of a flower shop. He opened the door and walked in. A few minutes later a medium sized woman with brown hair and cat shaped brown eyes came from the back of the store.  
  
" Hello young man. Can I help you?"  
  
" Yes, I'd like to get some Violets please."  
  
" All right then. I'll be right back." she said as she disappeared into the back room again. A few minutes later she came back holding a beautiful bouquet of fresh violets. Ken paid and thanked her before leaving the store. Just before Ken left Sora happened to walk in to the store and saw him leave.   
  
( Now what is he doing here at this hour?) she thought as she put away some pots for inventory. Suddenly the phone began to ring. She picked it up to find Joe on the other line.  
  
" Hey Joe. What's up?   
" Not what's up Sora, more like what's going down!" he said almost panicked.  
  
" Calm down Joe and tell me what's going on." she said firmly.  
  
" Sora by any chance did Ken happen to pass by your flower shop?"  
  
" Yes. Why?"  
  
" Shoot! We're too late!"  
  
" To late about what?" Now it was Sora who was getting worried.  
  
" Sora this is bad. Tell you what, get Tai, Kari, and the others quick and tell them to meet us in front of your flower shop. And hurry! This is a matter of Life and Death!" he exaggerated before he hung up. Sora was horrified at what she had just heard but quickly dialed Tai's number.  
*************************************************  
  
Ken had left the flower shop and headed towards the subway. He took the subway and got of a Odiba. After wards he walked until he came to a grave yard. He walked through it until he stood in front of a white marble headstone with some shriveled violets on top of it. He cleared them away and placed the fresh ones on top of it. Then he rubbed the headstone and read the name apon it.  
  
Here lies  
Alexander "Osamu" Ichijouji  
May your brave and kind soul finally be at rest.  
May you forever be at peace.  
  
Ken then pulled some of the grass away from the headstone and saw some writing in violet crayon saying.  
  
I love you too Violet  
I'll never forget you   
Thank you  
  
Memories soon began to pass in front of Ken's eyes.  
************************************************  
Flash back  
  
We see a younger Ken standing in front of the same headstone carrying a bouquet of violets. He placed them on the grave and took out a violet crayon out of his back pocket. He leaned down and wrote something on the bottom of the head stone. Then he sat down and stared at the head stone now with tears running down his face until he finally broke down and cried apon the head stone.  
  
(Music starts up)  
  
How will I solve?  
Tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me?  
Lonely answers disappear  
It's a two lane  
Are you to far gone to say?  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away  
  
What will I do?  
You know, I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would I do  
well I would get with you  
Return to me someday  
Some how, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back...to me!  
  
I've cried you an ocean  
If you'd send me on home, a friend  
Waves of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course  
sending you drifting  
To the arms of your true north  
Look in my eyes, you'll see  
A million tears that gone by  
and still their not dry  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would I do  
well I would get with you  
Return to me someday  
Some how, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back...to me!   
  
Background: oooh  
  
I'd hold close  
and shout the words  
I only wish before  
  
For one more chance  
For one last glance  
  
This side of me would not ignore!  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would I do  
well I would get with you  
Return to me someday  
Some how, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back...to me!   
  
( music fades out)  
  
We see younger Ken cry until his eyes dry. Then he stands up and leaves.  
  
flash back ends  
************************************************  
Ken now dries his tears and starts to leave the cemetery but he stops to look back at the grave and softly whispers, "Goodbye Violet. I'll be seeing you soon." then Ken turned and walked off.  
************************************************  
In the Parallel World  
  
Wormmon was still thinking about the song that Ken had sung. From truth to tell the little guy was miserable. He really missed him and before he evan knew it, he began to sing himself.  
  
(Music opens up)  
  
Do you ever think about me?  
Do you every cry yourself to sleep?  
In the middle of the night when   
you wake  
are you calling out for me?  
Do you ever reminisce  
I can't believe I'm acting like this  
I know it's crazy  
Am I still the one you miss?  
  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours  
Since I went away  
I miss you so much   
and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours   
since I went away  
  
Do you still think about me?  
Do your friends still tell you what to do?  
Every time you look at the computer screen  
Do you wish it was me looking  
back at you  
Do you still feel the same?  
Or has time put out the flame?  
I miss you  
Is everything OK?  
  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours  
Since I went away  
I miss you so much   
and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours   
since I went away  
  
It's hard enough just passing   
the time   
When I can't seem to get you off   
my mind  
And where is the good in goodbye?  
In goodbye, goodbye   
  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours  
Since I went away  
I miss you so much   
and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better  
But it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days,  
twelve hours   
since I went away  
  
(chorus out)  
  
" Hmm, I wonder how Ken is doing?" he asked himself as a small bubble appeared in front of him. Inside it, it showed Ken standing on top of a tall building. " Now why on earth would he be out at this hour?" he asked as he watched Ken.  
*************************************************  
Ken stood on top of Highten View Terris looking around at the city of Tokyo. He had to admit that the city was nice to look at around this time of night. He looked down to see how high up he was. It was a long way down and the chance of surviving were zero. Ken took a deep breath and stood on top of the cement railing and looked down. The wind blew sharply but Ken didn't care. He just stood there thinking while being so close o the edge.  
*************************************************  
Wormmon was horrified at what Ken was about to do! He had to stop him but how! Then the though hit him like a ton of bricks.  
" WIZARDMON COME HERE QUICKLY!!!!" he shouted. In less than a second the ghost digimon appeared in front of him.  
  
" What is it Wormmon? You were yelling loud enough to disturb the "dead"."said Wizardmon slightly annoyed.  
  
" If you don't listen then soon someone will be "DEAD"! It's Ken, he's about to jump! You must contact the other digidestend before it's too late!" Wormmon nearly screamed. Wizardmon nodded and disappeared. Wormmon turned back to the bubble and helplessly watched.  
*************************************************  
Back with the other Digidestend  
  
" What?!" yelled everyone except Matt, Joe, and Izzy.  
  
" You gotta be kidding!" cried Davis.  
  
" It's all true. I asked Izzy and Matt to come because I remembered when I heard about Ken. My dad was one of the doctors who tried to save his brother but it didn't work. I need Matt so that I could find news reports on his brother and I needed Izzy to hack into the Hospital's medical records. We also found a file on Ken there and it wasn't a pretty story. From what the records told he and his brother were almost closer than Tai, Kari, Matt, and TK put together. Also after the trama of seeing his brother die right before his eyes he sorta lost it."  
  
" What do you mean by lost it?" asked Yolie.  
  
" Well at first he seemed pretty harmless, he use to go to a flower shop and buy violets every other week for his brother's grave. He'd always go back to his brother's grave every day and just sit there staring at the headstone for like three or four hours. That is until one night he must have stayed out too late so his parents went to find him and sure enough they found him in front of the grave again but that's not all that they found."  
  
" What else did they find?" asked Sora.  
  
" His parents found him about to slit his wrist with an army knife. He had cut himself but not deep enough to leave scars or to need medical examination. From what the report says Ken was so traumatized that he needed psychological help for nearly two years. They let him out early because he seemed to have become normal but evan in the medical report it says that any major death trama could possibly set him off again."  
  
" God! I never knew the guy had it so bad!" said Davis.  
  
" That's not the worse part." Joe continued, " Because of what Sora told me earlier Ken might try to commit suicide again!"  
  
" We have to find him but how?" asked Izzy just before a beeping came from his laptop. He opened it and was surprised to find Wizardmon staring back at him.  
  
" Digidestend! You must get to Highten View Terris quickly! Ken's about to jump! Hurry!" he shouted quickly before his face disappeared from the screen.  
  
" You heard the "Mon" guys! Let's get moving!" Tai shouted as Poramon, Gatomon, and Patamon armor digivolved.  
  
Poromon .. digivolved too... Hawkmon!  
Hawkmon armor digivolved too... Halsenmon... The wings of Love!  
Gatomon armor digivolved too... Nefertimon...The angel of Light!  
Patamon armor digivolved too...Pegasusmon...Flying Hope!  
  
As soon as they finished digivolving each took four riders and quickly flew off towards Highten View Terris. They flew as fast as possible without drawing to much attention form people who happened to see a pegasus, sphinx, and griffin fly past their windows. Soon the could see Highten View Terris and Ken standing too close to the edge. He looked up at them for a moment then lowered his head.   
  
" Hey Halsenmon, let me off. I'm going to try and talk him down." said Davis. Halsenmon nodded and flew closer but carefully towards the building. Davis hopped off and walked over to Ken but stood back a few inches.  
  
" Ken, please come down from there." he said calmly. Ken slowly turned and glared at Davis. Davis shivered at the cold furry in Ken's violet blue eyes.  
  
" Ken please listen to me. I'm your friend." Ken's eyes narrowed almost dangerously.  
  
" Liar." he said dripping with venom. He was using his emperor's tone again.  
  
" I'm not lying Ken. We're all here to help you." said Davis. Ken closed his eyes and laughed his emperor's laugh. All the other's cringed at the sound of it.  
  
" Your here to help me? Help me?!" he nearly shouted, "Yea right! Your here to put me back in that institute!"  
  
" No Ken, we're not here to take you there. We only want you to get off of that ledge and get back to the ground."  
  
" Why should I? What do I really have left in this miserable world that's worth living for?" he demanded.  
  
" What about your parents? They love and care about you Ken."  
  
" Lies, lies, and more lies! They don't care about me or else they would never had put in that stupid institute!" Ken raged, " They had no clue on how lonely or miserable I felt! No one showed me true kindness there! The only ones who did are dead because of it!" tears of anger slowly flowed from Ken's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Ken?"  
  
" They never tried to be my friend they just wanted me for my brilliance. They only tried to use me as a tool but I knew better. I turned their own game against them."  
  
" Ken, we're not like them. If you would just come down from there then I swear that none of us will tell anything about this. No one will know except us."  
  
" How do I know if I can trust you?"  
  
" Ken if you can't trust your friends then who can you trust?" said Davis with a grin, " Now hold still and I'll help you down." said Davis as he got closer to Ken. Ken looked at his puzzledly.  
  
" Why are you showing so much kindness to me?" he suddenly asked.  
  
" Because we don't want you to become street pizza. Now come on before we fall." said Davis as he reached out his hand to Ken. Reluctantly he reached for Davis's hand when out of nowhere a strong gust of wind blew. It blew hard enough for Ken to loose his balance and fall over the side of the building.  
  
" KEN!! NOOOOOO!!!!" cried Davis as he helplessly watch Ken plummet. The other digimon flew as fast as they could but Ken was falling to fast for them to catch up.  
  
( Who would have thought that it would end like this? I almost find a reason to live and I'm still gonna die. At least they were kind enough to try and save me, just like Violet and Wormmon. They were both so kind to me.) thought Ken as he continued to fall. " Wormmon." he softly whispered as he closed his eyes and prepared himself for his fate. Unseen by Ken, his crest flew out of his back pocket and hovered above his chest glowing brightly.  
*************************************************  
In the Parallel World  
  
" Ken Nooooo!" Wormmon cried as he watched his former master plummet. All of a sudden Wormmon was surrounded with a violet light, he glowed brighter and brighter until he disappeared.  
************************************************  
Cue the song " Run around"  
  
Ken waited for the pain to come for soon it would all be over. He would never have to feel pain ever again.  
  
" KEEENNNN!!!" a different voice shouted. Ken's eyes shot open just in time to see a green and black insect humanoid grab him out of the air. Once Ken was safely in his arms he flew off towards the park. When they landed, he set Ken back apon his feet.  
  
" Who...who are you?" he asked surprised.  
  
" Don't you remember me Ken?" asked the insect like digimon sounding almost hurt. Ken thought about it when it hit him.  
  
" Wormmon? Is..it really you?" he asked with his hopes rising.  
  
" Yes but it's Stingmon now."  
  
" Stingmon? But how did you digivolve? Better yet... how did you get here?" before Stingmon could answer a bolt of blue lightning shot out above the trees followed by the sound a foot steps. Out of the bushes leapt Raidramon, Digmon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Shurimon ready for battle.  
  
" Hey you! Release Ken or you'll be very sorry." Raidramon growled.  
  
" Wait! Don't attack him! He's Wormmon!" Ken shouted as he stood between Stingmon and the others.  
  
" What are you talking about Ken? Wormmon's dead and besides that guy's four times his size." said Davis  
  
" I am Wormmon but I digivolved into Stingmon."  
  
" But how? We all saw you get deleted." said Kari.  
  
" It was Ken. Because Ken had found his trigger to his crest and because he was in danger I was summon and digivolved." he explained, "And now that I'm back, I'll never leave Ken's side again. After all, someone has to be there for him." he said as he placed an armored claw hand on Ken's shoulder. Ken smiled at him before he reached and hugged him firmly.  
  
" Welcome back old friend." he said as he released Stingmon before he dedigivoled back into Wormmon.  
  
" Ken, I hate to be the one to bring up bad memories but why did you want to kill yourself anyway?" asked Joe.  
  
" Well you see it all started back when I was about nine. I was heading to the flower shop that my brother was working at. He loved gardening so much, it was his dream job. He had been working there for three years and seemed to work magic with plants. His favorite flowers were Violets, he loved them so much that I gave him the nickname "Violet" while he just called me Kenny. He was the kindest person that I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. If you ever had a problem he almost always knew how to fix it, he was my idol. He would never be rude to anyone and always tried to be kind to others no matter what. That was one of the lessons that he always told me " No matter how bad things get always try to treat others with kindness" unfortunately it was that same kindness that go his killed." said Ken as his eyes started to water.  
  
" Please continue." said Joe.  
  
" Well it started off as a harmless day. I was running towards the flower shop, near Highten View Terris, to go and meet up with Violet since he was just getting off from work. We were going to spend the whole day together the I saw him crossing the street while the light was red but some idiot was speeding and loss control of his car. Before I could warn him it was too late. I saw his body fly like a rag doll and land right at my feet. Only seconds ago he was smiling at me without a care in the world. Now he was all broken up with a snarl of pain written all over his face but then he opened his eyes at me and smiled evan through all the pain. I was crying my eyes out yet I can still remember his final words to me. 'Never forget your kindness Ken. It's what makes you special. I love you Kenny, good bye.' Afterwards he feel into unconsciousness soon the ambulance came but I already knew that it was too late." by now Ken was fighting back the sobs.  
  
" You don't have to go any further Ken." said Matt. Ken shook his head and continued.  
  
" After Violet had passed away I just couldn't except that he was gone. After school I would always go to his grave, sometimes I would bring some violets and just sit there for hours. I did this for months on end and getting more depressed each day until I hit the suicidal point. I snuck into the kitchen and got my dad's army knife before sneaking out of the house to go back to the cemetery. I was so out of it that somehow I had gotten the idea that I had no reason to live and that if I killed myself then I could be with my brother. I tried to slit my wrist but I couldn't bring myself to do it, soon my parents found me and saw what I was trying to do. They sent me to a shrink but I could see that he was no friend, no one there was truly kind so that part of me seemed to fade away and my anger and cruelty replaced it. Thus The Digimon Emperor was born and the kindness in me almost completely died until I met all of you." he said with a small smile. " Thank you for freeing me from my darkness."   
  
Suddenly Ken's crest shot out of his pocket and so did his black D3. The crest started to glow and a violet light shot through the D3, it turned from black to violet as the dark energy in it shot out and disappeared into nothingness. The now violet D3 floated back to Ken while the crest glowed again, when it stopped glowing it now had a brass tag around it. It floated over Ken's head and smoothly lowered it's self around his neck.  
  
" What just happened?" asked a surprised Davis.  
  
" We freed the one warped in darkness." Gatomon answered, " The darkness in Ken wasn't his cruelty, it was all his pain over the loss of his brother." Ken could only stare at the crest before a large smile broke across his face.  
  
" Well Ken? How do you feel now?" asked Wormmon.  
  
" Well...for once...I feel..." everyone leaned closer to hear his answer, " happy." he said with a kind smile.  
  
" Well that's great to hear Ken." said Kari.  
  
" Yea, welcome to the gang Ken!" cried Tai  
  
" Thank you all." said Ken before Izzy's computer started to beep. He opened it up only to find a face he thought that he would never see again.  
  
" Gennai! Hey guys it's Gennai!"   
The original Digidestend and the new ones all crowded around the screen. There was a short old man with a nop top on the screen.  
  
" Greetings Digidestend."  
  
" Hey, who's that?" asked Davis.  
  
" I'm Gennai, a friend to the digidestend."  
  
" We'll explain later." said TK to the newer Digidestend.  
  
" So, I see that you have found one of the lost Digidestend."  
  
" Lost Digidestend?!" cried the others.  
  
" Yes. You see there are more holders of crests and digiarmors."  
  
" MORE?!"  
  
" Exactly how many are there in total?" asked Izzy.  
  
" 21 crests and 21 digiarmors."  
  
" That many." said Sora.  
  
" Yes and Ken was one of them. Also I have more news for you. Evan though Ken isn't the Digimon Emperor anymore that doesn't mean that the Digiworld is safe yet. Soon other enemies will come and you will have to find the other holders of crests. That's all that I can tell you now, I left the bath tub running. Bye." said Gennai as the screen went blank.  
  
" Well, he's still the same old Gennai." said Matt.  
  
" Yea, gives you information then leaves you hanging." said Izzy as he closed his laptop.  
  
" What about these other digidestend and enemies?" asked Yolie.  
  
" Well at least we know who three are, now all we have to do is find the others. As for the other enemies we'll just have to wait and see." said TK  
  
" It's never over is it, TK?"  
  
" No, it never is."  
  
  
  
THE END....FOR NOW....  
  
  
Well how did you like it? As for the names Violet and Alexander, I thought of the nickname Violet be cause it was sorta symbolic and little kids always think of special names for people that they care about. As for Alexander it means "guardian or protector of mankind" I'm not sure if Osamu was his Japanese name or not, I just heard off the Internet. Anyway yes Stingmon is the next form of Worrmmon and I think that there are 21 crests, I'm not sure. If anyone wants me to continue this then you have to give me inspiration for Digimon, Digidestend, and other crests. If I do continue then I'll call the series " The Hunt for the Lost Crests" or something like that. Well until next time Je Ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
